


Jazz Band Shenanigans Part 1

by Yukie_Todoroki



Series: Haikyuu!! Band Chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Reminiscing to last year's concert, featuring a soloist that didn't show up





	Jazz Band Shenanigans Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind this one
> 
> So we meet as a small group once a week and play a few pop songs for various concerts. Last year, our bari sax player didn't show up so the band teacher that teaches a grade above ours had to come in and play the solo. When one of the newbies asked about the solo this year, all of the returning members just smiled and yelled his name in unison. It was hilarious.
> 
> Clarinet: Shibayama
> 
> Trumpet: Hinata
> 
> Alto Sax: Konoha, Kuroo, Atsumu

Ukai-sensei walked into the room. He handed the first chair players their folders and let them take out a part before passing it to the next person. The band read over their part of Bad Romance in near silence.

“Ukai-sensei?” Shibayama raised his hand. “Is anyone going to play the solo part at measure 52?”

Ukai laughed. “It depends. The last time we had a solo, the soloist didn’t show up.”

“TENMA-SAN!” The second and third years said, their voices rising in volume.

“What?” recent transfer Atsumu looked at his laughing section, dumbfound.

“Who’s Tenma-san?” Hinata asked confusedly.

“Tenma-san’s a bari-sax player.” Kuroo explained, turning around. “He had a solo for our last concert of the year last year, and he didn’t show up.”

“So Mizoguchi-sensei had to sub in for him.” Konoha added as fresh laughter erupted from the french horn section.

“I’m still completely lost.” Atsumu said.

“Don’t worry, Mr. First Chair.” Konoha said, still chuckling. “You’ll get it soon.”

Atsumu shot his fellow saxophone player a glare as more laughter somehow came out of the clarinet section.

“Okay, can we play sometime today?” Ukai-sensei asked.

“Yes sir!”

##### Bonus

"Hey, Udai, do you remember that one time-"

"Shut up, Tsukishima!"

Akiteru laughed. "We're not dropping it that easily!"


End file.
